Weekend Mornings
by Occasional Nicotine
Summary: Although she knew what she had signed up for when she became a surgeon, she never began to fully realize the consequences of her decision. So when the weekend comes, Maki makes sure she leaves no work to bring home. All the papers done, patients are healthy and well, and most of all, making sure Nico was safely back from her weekly tour. NickMack. I thirst.


I _thirst._

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the weekend after the hellish week Maki has been through. For the past week, multiple patients were admitted to the hospital and needed her to perform surgery on them. Although she knew what she had signed up for when she became a surgeon, she never began to fully realize the consequences of her decision. Having no sleep for approximately fifty hours after operating, passing out on the cold, sterile floor then waking up to another busy day was incredibly stressful to the point that she needed Umi to cover some of her shifts so she could at least take a crappy half hour nap.

So when the weekend comes, Maki makes sure she leaves no work to bring home. All the papers done, patients are healthy and well, and most of all, making sure Nico was safely back from her weekly tour.

The redhead felt Nico snuggling into her arms whilst massaging her scalp. Running her small and dainty fingers to uncoil the messy nest of hair, the raven-haired idol had a knack to make Maki melt into a puddle of goo. The doctor tightened her embrace earning herself a giggle that sounded like tinkling of bells.

She won't ever get tired of that sound.

Nico steadily continued her massage as Maki drifted off to slumber once more. Weekend mornings were always a bliss especially having her around. The redhead knew how their schedules were always jam-packed being a full-time surgeon and an international idol so their schedules never really aligned. It was difficult to both of them for the first couple of years. Full of accusations because neither of them couldn't make the time, heavy-hearts that couldn't handle being apart for too long and the silence they greeted to each other when their words held no meaning.

It was tough but they worked it out.

During weekdays where they have work, they show their love for each other in the simplest way to compensate for their absence. Or mostly, Nico did.

The raven-haired idol knew the idiot redhead would tend to forget the simplest of human instinct so during her break, she would call to check up on her so she wouldn't die so early. A beautiful doctor like her shouldn't die so early because of her stupidity. It would cut off Nico's lifespan to two years if not even lower. Forgetting to eat for a whole day, not getting enough sleep and other simple tasks were somehow erased from her mind when she works. For someone so smart, she was also damn stupid.

"Maki, it's past noon."

"I already ate."

"When?"

"I uhh… the dinner we had yesterday…"

"I'm calling Eli and Nozomi to force feed you."

It was a lot easier when she didn't have a tour the next week so she can relax all day in their house and even go directly to her office when her manager and bodyguards cleared all the stench of paparazzi. Delivering home-made lunch was definitely something Maki savoured when Nico was home.

"I brought you your favourite." Undeniably, whatever Nico made was her favourite.

Small kisses and flirting were common during their meet-ups in her office. Maki relished in her presence as she smothered the idol with sweet pecks on the cheek or wherever her lips might land on.

If Maki finishes lunch early with a half an hour to spare, Nico would massage her head while taking care of the messy crimson hair she always admired. It was only a year ago when the doctor noticed that Nico would braid her hair for her whenever she massages her scalp. And it was only then she realized that she had stopped twirling the ends of hair because it would ruin Nico's braid.

Her fingers felt soft and it she was very gentle when she handled her hair. She takes it slow, pulling strands carefully not letting Maki feel she was being braided at all. Growing up with two sisters made her gifted in girly things such as braiding different hairstyles. When lunchbreak's over, she wakes up a groggy Maki and stands up on her tiptoes to give her a parting kiss.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Mhmm."

"I'll cook your favourite for being such a good girl."

She leans in to kiss her. "Mhmm."

And Maki wouldn't dare to remove the braid all day long even if Rin would see her or even if Nozomi pulled her all-knowing shit-eating grin.

She wouldn't even dare.

But when Nico's manager forbids her to go out during her day off because the paparazzi were everywhere, the raven-haired idol resorts to calling her redhead ever hour just to mess with her.

"Nico-chan, I'm working."

"And I'm not so deal with it, loser."

The idol hears a huff from the other end but she knows Maki is smiling. "Any reason why the Great NicoNii is disturbing some important matters I have to attend to?"

"I just wanted to say I love you and I miss your stupid face around so hurry up and come home." She states matter-of-factly. Maki snorts. "Don't forget to pick up the groceries when you get back, alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, love."

It's been seven years of their established relationship and Maki thinks that she wouldn't have it any other way.

When Maki felt Nico pull away from her grasp, she quickly opens her eyes to pull her back down with her. The raven-haired idol peppers her face with smooches and whispers words of love to her red-tinged ears. Maki, unable to ignore her adorable actions, buries her face within the black tresses and starts to nibble on her skin. Ticklish as she was, the idol merely held on to her, laughing like a child.

"I know you're awake now, Maki. We need to get up."

Maki wanted nothing more than to waste her morning away with Nico.

"Maki." The idol said a little more seriously now. "Come on, I need to cook breakfast."

The redhead wouldn't budge. Hearing defeated sighs, she claimed her victory by returning the favour. Maki's hands rubbed the idol's scalp in the same way she always had. Slow and steady but comforting to the touch. Precision was a skill Maki was proud of because in surgeries, it was a key in not messing up the operation.

"After this, we'll get up because I am not wasting our wonderful weekend lying in bed."

Nodding in agreement, Maki tried to copy how Nico braids her hair but in her position, it was difficult. She tried to do it fast but Nico's hair went flying in every direction possible. The redhead pouted. This was a lot harder than performing surgeries on her patients.

"I'll teach you how to braid my hair someday, Maki." The idol smiled at her. The way Maki's heart skipped a beat at her smile never disappeared even after being together for seven years.

Nico sweetly kisses her on the lips and the redhead melts. Nico always had that magic effect on her.

When they get up, Maki tugs on her sleeve and brings their body close together. Seeing the flushed face of her lover made her head dizzy for some reason but it didn't stop her from what she was about to say.

"I love you, Nico."

"I love you too."

They share another heartfelt kiss as they go on their weekend routine.

* * *

It was another week and Maki felt exhausted from all the work she's been doing. Nico calling her so often only made it worse because she dearly missed her. Maki can't believe her. She forgot to tell her that she would be on tour for two weeks. Even a day without Nico felt like an eternity to her. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"Nico-chan, stop bothering me." The idol heard shuffling of documents around. "Focus on your tour. I have a lot to do." Maki tried to cover the irritated tone of her voice. It's been the fifth time she's called for the past two hours. Although Maki was grateful that Nico even bothered to call on her busy schedule, she can't finish her work because she can't concentrate when Nico is calling her.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Marry me?" Nico smirked.

"But we're already married, idiot." Maki couldn't help but giggle at her wife's antics.

"That means I can call you all I want just to say I love you."

* * *

Why this? Because I need NickMack being married.

Why particularly this? Because I saw a prompt.

 _Help my wife always braids my hair into perfection but I don't know how to braid hers back!_

 _Help my wife says, "what are you gonna do about it? marry me?" whenever i tell her to stop bothering me while i work but we're already married._

I _THIRST_

Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you very much!


End file.
